sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toxic Waste Scandal!
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation. Toxic Waste Scandal! ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Angel Base ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe Beschreibungstext: As your instruments power down from combat mode, you notice a scanner report on one of your panels indicating a strange reading few systems away. Comparing the location with external logs you learn that this is the site of an old mining outpost that was abandoned a few years back. Man landet an einem bewachten Bechleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination War General/Warlord) - nicht immer *3-4 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) Der Abschuss des Factionschiffes löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Seine Beute kann Faction Module beinhalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegen will (nicht notwendig), landet man an einer Wolke. 6 Storage Silos sind dort verankert. Eines davon verursacht Schaden. Im Local erscheint dazu folgende Meldung: One of the storage silo's is leaking dangerous materials which damage all ships in the vicinity! Bei Abschuss lassen die Silos manchmal einen Container mit Metal Scraps und ein paar Trade Goods liegen. Die Eskalation kann hier sang- und klanglos ohne irgendeine Meldung ihr Ende finden. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: On one of the platforms you notice some crates marked "Guristas Production pioneer plot: Dananald & Rahkamo", whatever that means. You also find the coordinates to that place included. Man landet wieder an einem bewachten Bechleunigungstor. Man wird von Guristas-Schiffen erwartet. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Extinguisher) - nicht immer *3 Battleships (Pith Exterminator) - Jammer *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/mortifier) Der Abschuss des Factionschiffes löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Seine Beute kann Faction Module beinhalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Die Eskalation kann hier aber auch vorzeitig enden. In diesem Falle erscheint folgende Meldung: The trail seems to grow cold at this point. Dritte Stufe thumb|Toxic Waste Scandal! - Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: Few of the containers you see are marked "E.Somo Astrosurveying Labs" there is also a list of contents and coordinates to a location near by. Man landet an einem Industriekomplex (Gigantic Angel Industrial Compound). Bei Beschuss erscheinen Gegner mit folgender Meldung: A Horde of Cartel ships quickly undock as their station is attacked. Erste Welle - Bei Beschuss der Station *7 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) - Target Painter *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) Zweite Welle - wenn Station Armorschaden erhält Meldung: More Cartel ships have undocked. *3-4 Battleships (Gist Nephilim) - Target Painter *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Phalanx) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Dritte Welle - wenn Station nur noch 50% Armor hat Meldung: More Cartel ships have undocked. *1 Boss Battleship (Hakirim Grautur) *3-4 Battleships (Gist Saint/Throne) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Praefectus/Tribuni) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Bei Abschuss des Boss Battleschiffes erscheint folgendes Popup: ''Toxic Waste Scandal! - You wonder if running a euthanasia program for the environmentally schizophrenic would be a viable business idea.'' Die Beute des Boss Battleships kann hochwertige Faction Module beinhalten. In den Hinterlassenschaften des abgeschossenen Industriekomplexes findet man nur Metal Scraps und ein paar Trade Goods. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Stub